fooled?
by Bigtoven
Summary: Kagome goes home for awhile and comes back to find something horrible and unexpected has happened!


Hi I just wanted to warn you that the characters'll be a bit, if not allot ooc but some of the oocness'll be the characters acting that way on purpose! Don't ask.

WARNING: my spelling sucks! Read your own risk!

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime got it!

-----/by the bone eaters well/-------

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting as usual because Kagome wanted to go home "Inuyasha I'm going home and that's final!"Kagome yelled then went to jump down the well to go back

to her time "but what if something happens what if we need you to find a jewel shard or something huh?"Inuyasha said "come on not like anything'll happen besides its only for four days

nothing can happen" Kagome told Inuyasha before she jumped down the well "Kagome don't go I need you" Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper before the well transported her back to her

own time.

------/in Kagome's time/-----

Kagome sat on the side of the well feeling very confused, with the last words Inuyasha had said to her before she went through the well still fresh in her mind. 'That was weird;

Inuyasha's never said that before, he sounded so sad maybe I should go back' Kagome thought concern evident on her face. Kagome though quickly brushed that thought aside thinking

that Inuyasha just said that so she could feel worried and go back "well I'm not going back I'm going to go to school and make up as much work as I can! And I'm _Not_ going to even think

about Inuyasha" Kagome said in a determined voice then went to her house to tell her family she was back.

-----/back in the feudal era /------

Inuyasha looked down the well with a sad look on his face as he watched Kagome go to her own time.' perfect now that I said that the dim wit'll probably be all sad then she'll have to

come back early most likely in two days and by then everything'll be set" Inuyasha thought wickedly with an evil smirk on his face as he turned to go back to the village a fake sad

expression on his face.

-----/Two days later in Kagome's time/------

Kagome was in class feeling sad because of what Inuyasha had said 'maybe I should go back, I mean just to check and see how their doing then I'll come right back just so I can feel

better' Kagome finally decided after spending all yesterday and most of today thinking about it 'that's settled then I'm going back tonight!' "yes" Kagome said standing up, a determined

expression on her face "miss Higurashi please tell us why you think that the square root of 144 is yes?" the math teacher told Kagome, Kagome blushed then sat back down at her desk

while all the other students laughed silently at her. Later that day, Kagome was walking home from school _still _thinking about what Inuyasha had said 'I wonder what he meant by that

hmm... ugh! I can't take it I'm going back as soon as I get home!' Kagome thought angrily.

------/earlier that day in the feudal era/------

Inuyasha was pacing around the well seeming to be waiting for someone, with a pissed off expression on his face "Damn what's taking so long!" Inuyasha said angrily when a familiar

scent caught his attention "Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled out then started running toward Kaede's Village, where Sesshomaru's scent was coming from.

As Inuyasha neared the village, he heard the villagers' frantic cries for help, Inuyasha started running faster when he finally made it to the village he saw Sesshomaru standing in the

middle of the village with the dead villagers littering the floor around him. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted out angrily "what do you think I'm doing here" Sesshomaru said

in a cold voice then put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

------/ with Kagome /------

Kagome was looking down the well debating with herself whether or not she should go back 'hmm... if I go back, then that means that Inuyasha has won, but then again if I don't go

then I'm going to be thinking about what he said the whole time hmm... what to do, what to do? Oh well I'll just go and be back in no time!' Kagome said jumping down the well.

----/ In the feudal era, still with Kagome /----

"oomph" 'That was a rough landing, oh well' "Inuyasha, I'm back" Kagome said then waited a bit so Inuyasha could get her out of the well, when no one came she decided to try again

"Inuyasha, I'm back!... get me out of this well!" nothing "INUYASHA!" _still_ nothing 'Garr... when I get my hands on him he's going to pay' Kagome thought angrily clenching her hands into

fists at her sides. "Ugh, now I have to climb up all by myself, Garr... damn Inuyasha" Kagome said to herself then started climbing. When Kagome was 'safely' out of the well she started

wondering where Inuyasha was when she saw smoke coming from where Kaede's village was located, so she started running towards it worried that something bad might have

happened. When she got to the village, Kagome saw the bodies of her dead friends. Kagome felt her eyes sting as she saw the dead bodies of her friends lying motionless on the ground

in a pool of their own blood, their eyes vacant of the life they once possessed. Not being able to hold it in anymore Kagome broke down crying, all the while cursing whoever could have

done this. Kagome scanned her mind thinking who could possibly have a reason to do this when suddenly a name popped in her mind "Naraku" Kagome said angrily through clenched

teeth "sorry but he's not the one" Kagome heard a voice say from behind her, quickly turning around Kagome saw none other than Sesshomaru standing there with his sword drawn,

before she could do anything Sesshomaru sliced her through with his Tenseiga. Kagome was shocked that she had just been 'killed' so easily, but what really shocked her was that she

was still able to see and hear everything around her 'so this is what it's like to be dead, this is so weird' Kagome thought when she heard laughing coming from the side of her

'Sesshomaru is so crazy! He just killed me and now he's laughing!' Kagome thought angrily 'hmm... I wonder if I can...' Kagome moved her eyes 'aha! I did it!' Kagome thought victoriously

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see him looking down at her with a smirk on his face, but surprisingly the laughing wasn't coming from Sesshomaru, so she looked over to the side and

saw Inuyasha laughing like a maniac while rolling around on the floor clutching his sides 'what the hell is Inuyasha doing laughing like that and ... alive?' "You can get up Kagome, I didn't

kill you" Kagome heard Sesshomaru say "ha, ha, ha K...Ka ha, ha Kagome y...you ha should have s...saw ha the look on your face!" Inuyasha managed to say while still laughing his ass

off. Kagome slowly got up then glared at Inuyasha "What do you mean by _that_!" Kagome said angrily clenching her teeth "he means that you've been fooled" Sesshomaru answered

calmly "wait how can I _not_ be dead you sliced me through with your sword!" Kagome said confused "the Tenseiga may suck in battle, but it's great in fooling someone into thinking they've

been killed" Inuyasha answered finally coming out of his laughing fit "bu... but I saw everyone dead and what about the vill..." "Well we have Miroku's illusion spell to thank for that"

Inuyasha said cutting her off mid sentence "really? Well then where is he?" Kagome said looking at the fake Miroku's corpse "I'm right here" Miroku said coming out from behind some

tree. Kagome then noticed Sango also walking towards her looking ashamed for scaring Kagome so much "how could you do that I was so scared!" Kagome said angry at them for doing

that "I can imagine Inuyasha doing something like this but all of _you_" "hey!"Inuyasha said in protest to what Kagome had just said about him "and _you_" Kagome said pointing at

Sesshomaru "I thought you were better than this, why would you even go along with something like _this_" Kagome questioned angrily "what can I say? He's real good at convincing

someone" Sesshomaru said shrugging "we're sorry Kagome But _they_ made us!" Sango and Miroku both said pointing at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru accusingly "really, how?" Kagome said

angrily glaring at them "th...they threatened to kill us if we didn't go along with it!" Miroku said trembling under the force of her glare, Kagome then turned towards both Inuyasha and

Sesshomaru who were currently laughing about how comical Kagome's scared expression looked before Sesshomaru 'killed' her "is that true you two threatened to kill them?" Kagome

said extremely pissed and probably looking scarier than the devil himself at that moment "ya..." Inuyasha was about to answer when he saw Kagome then instantly froze at her evil

glare. Sesshomaru also looked at Kagome then also froze at how scary Kagome looked "uhh... I mean well um... maybe?" Inuyasha said, clenching her teeth Kagome yelled out "SIT"

making Inuyasha fall flat on his face and create a four foot crater then she turned to Sesshomaru who took an involuntary step back grinding her teeth Kagome kicked him right where it

hurts (ouch!) causing him to fall over from the pain. With one final glare Kagome stormed off back to her time, "hmm... I wonder where Shippo is. Oh well at least he didn't help _them_'

Kagome thought while jumping down the well.

----/ a while later w/ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru /----

"Ow, I think I'm going to be sore for a week" Inuyasha said from inside his crater "at least you just got sat you lucky bastard" Sesshomaru squeaked out from his position on the floor

besides Inuyasha's crater "that must really hurt, lucky she just sat me" "oh shut up!" "Hmm... I can't help thinking that we forgot something" Inuyasha said "I thought I said to shut up,

anyways it's probably not that important" Sesshomaru said still in extreme pain "guess your right I'll just forget about it" "I said shut up!".

----/ somewhere in the middle of nowhere /----

Shippo was in a cage that was hanging from a tree branch 25ft. off the ground with a bunch of hungry wolfs and jaguars' surrounding him "Inuyasha... I'm sorry! I'll go along with the

prank just please get me out of here!" Shippo said shaking "please someone help! I think the wolfs and jaguars are starting to work together to make a plan to get me!" Shippo said

while looking down at the wolfs and jaguars who were currently in a huddle whispering stuff to each other, occasionally glancing at Shippo "pleas someone?" "I'd like to get down now"

Shippo whispered out in a sad voice.

-------------------/ End /-----------------------

Me- well, I hope you enjoyed my first pathetic excuse for a fic. This fic came to me in a dream, literally! Hope you think it was funny cause I woke up laughing my a$$ off! I was laughing so

hard that I fell off my bed and hit my head on the corner of my desk! It didn't hurt though 'cause I was laughing too hard to notice. Also sry 'bout my grammar but hey, I gave you fair

warning! Also flames are ok by me s'long as you give a reasonable excuse for it! Cause it just pisses me off if you flame me without a good reason!


End file.
